Infected
by High Queen of Dreams
Summary: -ONESHOT- Albus Dumbeldore has a granddaughter no one but a circle of his most trusted companions know. But why do so little know of her and why is she never seen by the public? Inspired by "Repo! The Genetic Opera".


**Author's Note:** I do now own "Harry Potter", property of J. K. Rowling. I do not own the song "Infected", property of Lionsgate. I do own Jane Dumbeldore. So do not steal.

**Author's Second Note:** A few lyrics of the song "Infected" from the movie "Repo! The Genetic Opera" is featured in this chapter. If you have not seen this movie, I highly recommend it. It is very good, especially the movie score. But as a fair warning, it does contain blood, organs ripping out, brief nudity, language, and a bit of sexuality. Its worth watching the movie though because it is a good movie. OH! And this oneshot takes place between "Goblet of Fire" and "Order of the Phoenix."

**Summary:** Albus Dumbeldore has a granddaughter no one but a circle of his most trusted companions know. But why do so little know of her and why is she never seen by the public? Intended as a oneshot, might continue if enough is interested.

* * *

I gazed outside the window no one could see. From my tower, I could see how far the Forbidden Forest stretched. It always amazed me how the forest could still be full of undiscovered wonders and secrets.

I sighed and walked across the room to my desk. I sat down and opened the book my aunt gave me on my birthday two years ago. I started to read chapter seven even though I read three times already. Upon reading four pages, I stood up from my chair and jumped on my bed unceremoniously. I grabbed one of the small pillows and planted it firmly over my face and made frustrated sounds into it that came out muffled.

When would I get new books? Better yet, when will I go outside?

I threw the pillow against the headboard and stared up at the ceiling. I gasped softly when I heard footsteps. I got up and made sure my room was picked up. I had more than enough time to tidy up, look presentable, and read two pages since the stairs to my room was over a thousands steps.

I heard the familiar _clicks_ and the doorknob turn. I turned around and smiled softly when I saw my grandfather.

He sat at the chair next to my desk. "My dear, I came to inquire on your health." He told me.

"I'm fine, grandfather." I replied.

He looked at me with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "Have you taken your medication?"

I stopped and shook my head. I felt my stomach turn and twist at the look he gave me. "I will right now." I got up and walked over to my bathroom. I took the vial with the blue liquid from the cabinet and mentally prepared myself for the fowl taste. Even after nearly fifteen years I still couldn't stand the taste. I drank the entire vial with shut eyes and thinking of the sweet taste of chocolate rather than the disgusting slime down my throat. Wiping my mouth and placing the vial in the cabinet, I walked back to sit on my bed while facing my grandfather

"Grandfather, may I go outside?" I asked him. "Its summer and the weather isn't that bad today."

Her grandfather looked at me. "I am sorry, my dear, but the weather is not as fair as you think it is. Perhaps tomorrow you may go out."

"But -" I stopped when I remembered who I was going to argue with. I closed pressed my lips together and nodded.

"Tomorrow, I will send for Minerva to take you outside." He stood up as a sign he was going to leave. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

I pulled a lock of my brown hair behind my ear. I made an effort to smile. I looked up so he could see me smile to which it produced one of his own.

"I will see you this afternoon, Jane." He closed the door behind him, the locks clicking in and the enchantments taking hold.

After hearing his footsteps depart, I sighed. I laid on my bed. Everyday, the same thing. I looked at a picture beside my bed_. _I sat up, drawing my eyes from the photo.

"Jane, I'm the healer." I did an impression of Madam Pompey. "Jane, you cannot be reckless." This time, Severus Snape. "Jane, be more patient." I squared my shoulders like Minerva McGonagall. I briefly remembered Remus Lupin, "You have to be protected, Jane." I stood up and did my best yet horrible impersonation of Alastor Moody, "You have limitations, Jane, don't go chasing dragons." I slumped my shoulders and dropped on the bed.

"Why are genetics such a bitch?"

I glared at the photo by my bed. "Mom can you hear me? Thanks for this disease!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room. "Damn this blood condition!" I laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

My legs automatically kicked, something that usually happens when I'm frustrated. "Now I can't go outside. What can a girl do when she's like this?!" I threw another pillow across the room, this time, knocking over the things on my desk.

I drew in breath and mimicked the words my grandfather told me over and over, "Jane, I'm your grandfather. I know what's best." I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

I walked over to my window. I press my hand to the glass. I smiled down at the lake and Hagrid's Hut. "I want to go outside." My eyes began to burn. I slowly dropped to the ground, my hand sliding down the glass. I longed to go outside.

But it was hopeless. My grandfather was Albus Dumbledore - of course he would keep me from getting worse at any cost. But there had to be another way. I hugged my knees and cried quietly.

"When can I go outside?"

* * *

**Chapter Note:** Its not well-written as most of my writing is. But it was spur of the moment and I had to put it up. Perhaps later if I continue it I will revise it. But for now, tell me what you think. :)


End file.
